


The Wedding

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bill and Fleur's wedding, Established Relationship, F/M, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “I would die before I let anything happen to him,” you said quietly, “to any of them.”Aunt Muriel smiled, something close to respect in her eye. “I know, dear. I see how he looks at you. The same way Ginerva had her head lost in the clouds for that Potter boy.” She sighed, her demeanor turning serious. “He’d die for you too, that much is clear.”You opened your mouth to interrupt when she shot you a look.“Isn’t that the problem?”--A few things are revealed at Bill and Fleur's wedding.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyotes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Here's the next installment in Coyotes. Feedback and comments are lovely, so please - keep them coming! I would say if you haven't read the previous installments up to here - you might get a little confused without context. Especially the next few - they'll pick up where the previous one stopped with almost no backstory.
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not re-post my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission. A small disclaimer for this chapter - there are two parts in this installation where I take a scene word for word from the movie script. I do not own this dialogue, nor the characters. As a gentle reminder - I'm following canon from the books and the movies so the plot lines will be mixed together.
> 
> A _biiiiig_ thank you to my beta: [notmykirk](https://notmykirk.tumblr.com/). She's awesome, check her out!

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Hermione asked softly.

You nodded but rubbed at one of your eyes. She wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Oi, what’s wrong with you two?” Fred asked for the second time that evening.

Hermione shot him a look and he took a step back.

“Shoo,” you told him, squeezing her hand. Fred rolled his eyes but took a few steps back.

“It’ll be okay,” she said quietly, her expression just as worried as yours probably was. “It was for the best.”

“I know,” you said softly, “thanks.”

“Everyone ready?” Arthur called out from the living room. “Everyone got their brooms?”

Charlie rounded the corner and handed you yours.

“Thanks,” you told him. He smiled and walked into the next room.

You found your way to the living room and Molly stepped in front of you. Her eyes were teary and she had a trembling smile on her face. She cupped your cheeks and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“You be careful, alright? I need you all back in one piece,” she said. “My brave girl.”

You hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek, and jogging towards George. He intertwined his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand. “Ready?” He asked.

You watched Bill and Fleur link arms and disapparate. Ron and Hermione were next, then Remus and Tonks. Charlie shot you a smile and disappeared; Fred going right after. You glanced around your second home and crossed your fingers. _Please, let them all be okay._ Ginny sat at the stairs, her arms around her knees and you ran to her. She wrapped her arms around you.

“You’ve got this,” she said with a bright smile. “Moody is being paranoid. There’ll probably be no one.”

Huffing a laugh, you nodded. “One can hope. Take care of Helga will you?”

Ginny pressed her lips together but nodded. 

“Thanks.”

Arthur smiled sadly at you and then reached out for Molly. You jogged back to George and took his hand.

“Yeah,” you said to George. “I’m ready.”

Closing your eyes, you let George take you with him. He squeezed your hand again and you opened your eyes to see Harry hugging Ron and Hermione in his doorway. You caught Harry’s eye and he grinned. You ran up to the door and threw your arms around him. 

Harry laughed, his familiar voice warming you. He squeezed once before letting you go. 

“You look good,” you told him, ruffling his hair. “For a kid anyway.”

He smiled and smoothed his hair down. “How are you?”

“Been better,” you joked.

Harry huffed a laugh and nodded.

A loud banging noise made you turn and you beamed. “Hagrid!” You ran up to him as he was getting off his bike. “Fly here alright?”

“Clearest night there ever was,” Hagrid said, “hope it stays that way. You alright?”

“A little nervous,” you admitted quietly.

“S’alright,” Hagrid grinned. “S’normal.”

You smiled and hugged him best you could. 

“Will you all get in here?” Moody snapped from inside. “This isn’t blooming tea time.”

You rolled your eyes and walked past Harry into the empty home. 

Moody shot you a contemptuous look as you passed by and stood by Hermione. She smiled at you, her eyes a bit brighter now that she’d seen Harry.

“Who’s this?” You asked Moody

“Mundungus Fletcher, lovely to meet you,” the smaller wizard reached for your hand when George slipped in between you two. “This must be the boyfriend,” he joked dryly.

Ignoring him, Fred stood next to George. Feeling a little uneasy, now that you were really here, you turned to look at Tonks. She smiled reassuringly at you. Remus, however, glanced nervously out the window. 

“Alright, we’ll have time for a cozy catch-up later,” Moody hissed. “We’ve got to get the hell out of here. And soon.”

You straightened. 

“Potter. You’re underage, which means you’ve still got the Trace on you,” Moody told him.

“What’s the Trace?” Harry asked.

“If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. We have to use those means of transport the Trace can’t detect: Brooms, Thestrals, and the like. We go in pairs. That way, if anyone’s out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won’t know which Harry Potter is the real one,” Moody said, a pleased expression on his face.

“The real one?” Harry blinked.

You winced, knowing Harry wasn’t going to like this. 

“I believe you’re familiar with this particular brew.” Moody popped open his familiar flask and you wrinkled your nose. Hermione had already recounted how awful it tasted.

“No, absolutely not!” Harry shouted.

“I told you he’d take it well,” Hermione said. 

Harry frowned. “No, if you think I’m gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I—”

“Never done that before, have we?” Ron snorted.

“No, _no_. This is different. Taking that, becoming me – no!” Harry said firmly.

“Well, none of us really fancy it mate,” Fred said.

“Imagine if something went wrong and we ended up a scrawny, specky git forever,” George said. He turned to you. “Would you still love me?”

“George!” You scrunched your nose. Tonks laughed, her eyes brightening.

“See,” George said to Harry. “I’m risking my girlfriend here, mate.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Everyone here is of age, Potter,” Moody said solemnly. “They’ve all agreed to take the risk.”

Harry shook his head. “But—”

“Oi, Harry, you’re arguing over something that’s going to happen anyway, now move aside,” you said, pulling a few strands of his hair forcefully. 

“Blimey!” He said, rubbing his head.

Moody eyed you as you dropped it into the flask. “You ever think of becoming an auror?”

“What, and become as bitter as you all?” You snorted, your nerves setting you on edge. “Let’s get on with it.”

You grabbed the flask and downed a gulp. Cringing, you tried not to gag as you felt your face begin to change.

It felt strange, like trying to fit yourself into clothes that were too tight. After what felt like an eternity, the tugging stopped. Relaxing your shoulders, you opened your eyes and glanced around the room.

“Wow! We’re identical!” The twins said.

You huffed and reached for the duffel Arthur carried in.

“Everyone, change!” You instructed, pulling off your shirt with no hesitance.

“Oi, no modesty huh?” Fred’s voice joked from behind you.

“This isn’t my body!” You answered, pulling the red long-sleeve over your head.

“ _Hey_ ,” you heard Harry mumble.

“Sorry Harry!” You said, pulling on your jeans.

“Harry, your eyesight really is awful,” Hermione’s voice said from your left. You nodded and agreed, trying to find a pair of glasses.

“Alright, lets go!” Moody commanded. Tonks and Remus walked out first, wands up.

“Let’s see if you can tell us apart now!” You heard two voices say at once.

Turning, you smiled when you saw what you assumed was Fred and George.

“Congratulations, you’ve finally got one over on me,” you said. “I bet I’ve got a way of finding George.”

Both Potters raised their brows and you grinned.

“I’m about to plant a goodbye-we-might-die kiss on my boyfriend, so if you’re Fred,” you said, taking a guess and turning to the Potter on the left, “I suggest you take a step back.”

The Potter on the right took a huge step to the side and you laughed. 

“I think we need to have you evaluated,” George said, “you really have to have some type of seer in your family.”

You snorted. “I’m going to close my eyes because I really have no desire to kiss anything that looks like Harry.”

Two Harrys behind you laughed and you smiled.

“Right, good idea,” George said, closing his eyes. You pecked his cheek and took his hand in yours. 

“Move it,” Mad-Eye grunted from outside, “we’ve got a schedule to keep!”

Every Order member grabbed their Harry and you sighed. 

“Hey, see you at the Burrow?” You said.

He nodded, squeezing your hands. “Fly straight, Badger.”

Charlie came up to you, your broom in his left hand. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” you said, mounting the broom. It hovered for a moment and rose a few feet up. 

You glanced back at Hagrid, who you knew was carrying the real Harry. He smiled tightly at you. 

“One…two… _three_!” Moody yelled.

Leaning forward, your broom shot off and you made sure to follow close behind the others.

After a few moments, you glanced at Charlie who nodded back at you. You tightened the grip on your wand and flew faster.

Up ahead, you saw a massive cloud and the first four disappeared through it. A sudden flash of lights had your stomach flipping.

“Alright,” you told yourself, taking a deep breath and passing through.

Suddenly, you were bombarded with death eaters, they flew fast and with precision. 

“ _Where is he_ ?” “ _Which one is it_ ?” “ _There he is_!”

The last one pointed at you and Charlie immediately flew closer. 

Not waiting one to wait, you pointed your wand. “ _Stupefy_!” 

The death eater went flying and you turned to his companion. One hand on your broom, keeping you steady, you pointed and shouted so quickly – the spells were blending together. 

Suddenly, you heard someone shout: “Duck!”

Without question, you swerved down and narrowly missed colliding with another Harry. Taking a second to glance around you, something – rather, some _one_ – caught your eye.

Professor Snape. His wand was pointed directly at a Harry who was too busy fighting off another death eater to notice.

“ _Protego_!” You point towards him. Charlie shifted to shield you in the meantime.

A flash of red hit another nearby Harry and you screamed. They immediately went limp and fell off their broom. You were ready to dive when another figure dove straight towards them.

 _Remus_. 

You recognize his jacket and hair. If that was Remus – that meant – your heart dropped to your stomach.

“Come on!” Charlie shouted at you, his hands shaking from the effort of keeping you both shielded.

George - _no_ . You didn’t realize you were screaming until Charlie shouted your name – your _real_ name. You searched for the source but your eyes found your old potions professor sitting on a broom. 

“Stop! _Don’t_!” Charlie yelled. 

Your hearing went fuzzy and you raised your wand towards him. “I should’ve known you were a snake!” You screamed; your voice inaudible over the chaos. 

Snape’s head, however, snapped up from where they were watching George’s and Remus’ descent. 

His eyes narrowed at you and at a shouting Charlie behind you. An unrecognizable emotion flashed across his eyes. “ _You’re not Potter,”_ his lips said, his voice not able to carrying over to you. His eyes glanced down towards the clouds and a flash of relief dance across his eyes. He mouthed your name and you clenched your wand in your hand, your eyes welling. 

“You’re too much of a coward to even kill Harry,” you screamed, your heart pounding. You raised your wand. “ _Bombarda_!” 

Snape easily avoided the spell and you laughed humorlessly. 

“ _Confringo!” “Stupefy!” “Expelliarmus_!” 

He dodged your spells and you screamed, furious. 

Focused on your target, you saw his eyes dart over your shoulder and then arched as his wand. You barely felt a spell hit your side when a body slammed into you. You clawed at the body on yours and stopped when Charlie screamed your name. 

“It’s me! Let’s _go_!” He held onto your broom and pulled you towards the left. Three death eaters tailed you and you watched Snape point his wand at you. “Come on!”

You focused back onto the three coming after you and scowled. _Focus_ , you said to yourself. _You have to get out of this._

“ _Obliviate_ !” You pointed behind you, the spell hitting the death eater directly in the chest. “ _Petrificus totalus_ ! _Confundo_!”

Charming your broom to follow Charlie, you yelled at him to focus on getting away. You turned and focused on the death eaters that had replaced the others. 

“ _Stupefy_!” Your spell missed as he swerved. 

“ _Crucio_ !” He yelled back. You ducked, pushing Charlie’s head down and it flew past you both. “ _Confringo_!” 

You weren’t quick enough, the spell hit your shoulder and you screamed in agony. 

“ _Aguamenti_!” Charlie put out the fire quickly but the damage was done.

“Hold on!” Charlie screamed and you tucked yourself into his side. He brought you up and around a highway sign, his arm holding you tightly. You saw your chance and screamed. “ _STUPEFY_!” 

The death eater went down like a rock and Charlie let out a sigh. The shrill ringing in your ears stopped and you could finally filter in other sounds aside from your racing pulse and Charlie’s heavy breathing. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, hands going over a shallow gash in his neck. He nodded, his right hand coming to your bicep. You hissed and looked down to see your shoulder bleeding sluggishly. 

“I’m fine,” you said before he could ask. You both caught your breath for a minute and Charlie’s somber expression broke with a wide grin. 

You smiled back at him and huffed a laugh when he cheered. “You took on three death eaters at once. George was right - you really are good at dueling.”

At the mention of George, your face fell. Charlie came to the same realization and nodded. “Come on, we're a few minutes out - if we fly quickly, we’ll get to the portkey soon.”

* * *

After this was all over, if you were alive, you had to ask Charlie to teach you how to fly. You understood now, how someone of his stature made seeker. His speed and precision reminded you of Harry. You checked your watch and winced. Despite your hurrying, you were still over an hour late.

You felt the wards ripple as you dropped in, coming to a stop right outside the house. The Polyjuice had started to wear off, the glasses now blurring your vision. 

“Two more!” A voice shouted. You recognized Ginny, who ran out and sighed when she caught sight of Charlie. 

“Ginny! Is George-”

Before you could run towards the door, Remus darted forward with his wand pointed at you. 

Charlie shouted, his wand coming up defensively above you and pointed at Remus. “What are you _doing_?” Charlie pulled you towards him.

You felt your features morph back into your own and you rubbed the side of your head as it finished. Remus’ eyes flashed. “What was the last thing we spoke about? Before today.”

Frowning you made to push passed him. You didn’t have time for this, you had to see if George was back. If he was - 

Remus shouted and you stilled. “The baby! We talked about the baby being sorted into Hufflepuff!”

He sighed, his wand lowering and he nodded to Charlie. “I had to check.”

“Remus,” you said, voice trembling, “I saw you dive for him - is he – _please_.”

“He’s alive, he took a hex but he’ll be okay,” he said quietly, his arm coming up to your wound. “You need to get that looked at, it’ll get infected–” You pushed his hands away and stumbled into the burrow. Molly looked up at you, her worried expression lightening up at your entrance. 

“My dear girl, you’re alright. Is Charlie-”

“Right here mum,” he said behind you.

Your eyes, however, froze on George who was lying unconscious on the sofa. There was a ragged hole where his ear should’ve been. 

“George, look who’s here,” Molly said to George, as she continued to try and stop the bleeding. “She’s alright, you’re all alright.”

Frozen, you couldn’t bring yourself to move. George’s eyes fluttered open.

There was a commotion behind you and Fred darted into the room. Unlike you, he kneeled beside George, his hands fluttering over him. 

“George?” He muttered; his voice small. “How you feeling?”

“Saint like...” his weak voice muttered, his hand twitching towards his ear. “I’m _holy_ Fred....”

The tension in the room lifted, even Remus huffed a small laugh, but you found yourself unable to smile with the rest of them.

“The last two!” Ginny shouted. You glanced out the window to see Bill and Fleur climb down from the thestral. Fleur’s hair was windswept and her expression was blank.

You moved to reach out to her but Bill stepped forward; his face solemn. 

“Mad-eye’s dead.”

* * *

“ _Episkey_!” 

Tonks blotted the last remainders of the marred skin on your shoulder with a disinfecting potion.

You winced when the last of the skin stitched itself together and Tonks grimaced in sympathy. “That potion is nasty, I know how much it burns,” Tonks said, pointing to a small scar on her jaw.

“It’s not too bad,” you said, rolling your shoulder. “I just need some ice, that’ll take the edge off.”

Tonks rolled her eyes. “ _Episkey_ ,” she mumbled again. The second spell making the last bit of pain disappear.

“You witches and your magic,” you joked.

“It was faster than ice,” Tonks said, putting away some of the vials. 

“Leave those out will you,” you told her, “I’m going to brew some more so they’re not missing any.”

You were already reaching for the nearest vial when Tonks’ hands grabbed yours. 

“I can do it,” she said quietly. “I’m not as good as you but I can still brew up a few simple healing potions.”

Nodding, you wrung your hands together and glanced up the staircase. 

“ _Muffliato_ ,” she muttered. 

You glanced back at Tonks and she shot you a knowing look.

“Come on,” she said, “out with it.” 

There was a moment of silence. You tried to organize your thoughts and while Tonks always had a buzzing nature to her – she never rushed you.

“Thanks, by the way,” she said, breaking the silence.

“For what?” You asked, eyes still on the ground. 

“For saving me,” she replied, “I know it was your shielding spell that let me get away.”

“Ron helped,” you said.

Tonks smiled. “Yeah, I know. The appropriate reply would be you’re welcome.”

“You’re welcome,” you said, rolling your eyes. “Tonks…”

“Yeah?”

“I – are you scared?” You asked finally.

Her smile softened, her hand going to her still flat stomach and she nodded. “I want to be a good mum.”

Your eyes shot up to hers and you frowned. “You’ll be the _best_ mum,” you said strongly. “You’re already one of my best mates – I know you’ll be great at this.”

She smiled unsurely. You slid closer to her and bent down to her abdomen. “You’re one lucky kid, alright? You’ve got the two best parents anyone could ever ask for. Your mum’s a bit cooler than your dad but I mean, whose isn’t?”

Tonks laughed, her eyes brightening and you dropped your head into her lap. You inhaled deeply and tried to fight the pressure building at the back of your eyes. Tonks brushed some hair away from your forehead and you leaned into her touch.

“I want to stay,” you said carefully, “I wanted to go with Hermione – with…well-”

“With whatever it is they're looking for?” She finished with a secretive smile.

You nodded. “But I think I’m going to have to stay and help the Order first. I think I’ll be more useful here – since, you know.”

“You’re an unregistered animagus?” Tonks whispered. “Aren’t you supposed to be leaving for America tomorrow?”

Picking at the hem of your shirt, you shook your head. 

Tonks sighed. “I had a feeling,” she tapped your forehead. “Does George know?”

“No,” you frowned, “my parents will be safe. I’m not running from trouble when the rest of the muggles can’t. Do you think…that I should stay here instead of going with Hermione?”

Tonks pursed her lips. “I’m not sure, but – I think you should do what you think is right.”

“Everything is so uncertain,” you said gently, “but I talked with Remus-”

Tonks narrowed her eyes. You grabbed her hand and squeezed. 

“This was a risk, Tonks. It’s not just you anymore.” You nodded towards her small bump. “Moody is dead. Dumbledore is dead. Sirius is _dead_. Snape is a double-crossing coward. The Order is going to need as many people on its side as it can get.”

“I’m an _auror_! I can still fight,” Tonks argued. “I was trained by the best auror the Ministry ever saw.”

“I know you can,” you said lightly. “I’m not saying you can’t but, a time will come when you won’t be able to. I want to be here to help you all. You know I’m good for it, and you could teach me what Moody taught you.”

Tonks frowned but eventually nodded. “We’ll have to talk to Shacklebolt. You may be of age but you haven’t gone through _actual_ auror training. I can only show you so much.”

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t _want_ to be an auror.”

“Hey,” Tonks exclaimed.

“No offense,” you clarified. “I’ve been training for years to be a Healer. I’m not meant to be a soldier.”

“That’s what you’re offering up,” Tonks said, serious. “That’s what we are now, what we’ll become if needed.”

You smiled grimly. “I know. I’m volunteering to help, temporarily. If we win – _when_ we win – I’ll leave the defending up to the professionals.”

“Remus and Molly won’t like it,” Tonks eventually said, grinning afterwards. “I’ll tell them.”

“Thank you,” you said quietly. “I’ll let everyone else know after the wedding.”

Loud stomping alerted you to someone coming by. You waved your wand, removing the muffling charm and Fred came around the corner.

“He’s up now,” Fred told you, the smile wide on his face. “The potions Mum and Bill gave him helped. He’s asking for you.” 

“Thanks,” you tell Tonks, squeezing her hand before following Fred up the stairs.

George was sitting up, leaning against the headboard and happily sipping on some tea.

“’Ello, love,” he said jovially.

Gaping for a moment, Fred snorted behind you and George smiled. 

“You’re going to have to speak a little louder if you want me to hear you,” he joked. 

Exhausted, you instantly burst into tears. George frowned, already reaching for you but you stumbled towards him before he could get up.

Carefully, you crawled into his bed and let him tangle your limbs together.

“You stupid ginger,” you told him through your tears.

“ _What_?” He cried. “A little more sensitivity for the patient.”

“I thought – for a moment-” you blubbered incoherently.

As always, he understood. Curling around you, he kissed your temple and propped his chin on your shoulder. “I’m fine, I’m alright now. It’s just an ear! I can still hear out of the other one.”

You leaned back to glare at him and he chuckled. George swiped his thumb under your eyes and you buried your face into his neck. “I saw you – I saw it _hit_ you – and, everyone is acting like it’s fine and it’s not! Moody is dead. You almost died!”

“Hey, hey,” George said, his hand coming up to your shoulder. “You’re right. It’s not okay – but it will be. Right? That’s what we always said. It’ll be alright in the end.”

Shuddering, you took a few more steadying breaths before nodding. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“S’alright,” he said, rubbing a hand down your back. After a few moments, you lifted your head and smiled when he beamed at you. “There you go. Alright now?

You nodded. 

“Great!” George grinned. “Now, with all this talk about weddings – why don’t you give a dying man his last wish-”

“ _George_!” You jostled him and immediately froze when he winced. “Oh, George – I’m so sorry! I forgot-” 

George winked and snorted when you frowned. “Just joking love, I told you I was fine!”

You crossed your arms. “George! Do _not_ do that to me!” Sitting up straighter, you leaned against the headboard and shook your head at him. “Besides, you’re not dying and I’m also not marrying you.”

The brightness in his eyes didn’t dim with your answer. Instead, he grinned wider and nodded. “Thought that’d be your answer.”

You glanced at him suspiciously. “Why are you smiling like a lunatic?”

“Has anyone told you that you’re cute when you get all huffy?”

Rolling your eyes, you pinched his arm and he yelped. 

“Bloody hell woman!”

* * *

“I don’t understand why I can’t see you,” George whined from the other side of the bathroom door. “We’re not the bride and groom. Not for my lack of trying, mind you.”

“I never said you couldn’t,” you said back, “we both don’t fit in this bathroom you lunatic. Every room in this house has someone getting undressed. I do like some privacy you know.”

Finishing up with your makeup, you opened the door so you two wouldn’t be shouting and shot him a look. “Also, do _not_ mention that you keep proposing to me today. Your mother will have a heart attack if she hears you even joking about it.” Without waiting for a reply, you turned back to the mirror and gave your cheeks one last swipe with your brush.

The sudden silence had you turning back to George, who was frozen. 

“Hello?” You waved your hand in front of his face. “What’s the matter with you? Have you been stunned?” You glanced around the landing for a possible redheaded culprit but found none.

“ _George_!” 

He sputtered to life, blinking for a moment and grinning widely. “Sorry love, I think I died for a minute.”

You rolled your eyes again and shot him a look. “Do not say it’s because I look like an angel.”

With an exaggerated wink, he closed the space between you two. “You said it, love, not me.” He kissed the new scar on your shoulder. You wrinkled your nose and tried to move your dress strap to cover it.

“You look bloody beautiful,” George said, moving the strap back. “Scars and all.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re my boyfriend,” you quipped back, putting the final touch on your hair.

“I’m saying it because it’s blooming true,” George said, grabbing onto your arm. “Oi, Badger, stop moving for a moment.”

Sighing, you turned and shot him a look.

“Don’t look at me like that, you brought this upon yourself,” he said, laughter in his eyes. “You look beautiful, scars and all,” he repeated. 

George trailed a finger across your left shoulder where you had three faded jagged scars courtesy of Fenrir. You smiled when he tickled your side and he leaned his forehead against yours. “You got these while defending my brothers-”

“-my _friends_ -”

“-they’re lovely because they’re a part of you, alright?”

You squirmed, unnerved by his unusually serious tone. “Alright.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and fiddled with his bandages.

“I mean, look at me,” George said, voice much lighter, “I’m way more handsome now and I’ve only got one ear.”

You laughed, surprised. “No,” you said quietly, “you’ve always been the most handsome.”

George’s eyes softened for a moment before he wiggled his eyebrows. “You know, there’s a perfectly good empty bedroom right there.”

“Yeah,” you said, checking your watch, “and you’re supposed to have been downstairs five minutes ago to help with the set-up.”

“I could be fifteen minutes late,” he said, pulling down your zipper.

You raised your eyebrows. “Ten minutes? How romantic,” you said dryly.

“I really only need five, have you seen yourself in this dress?” He said, a mischievous look in his eyes. “I really don’t even need the room.”

“ _George Weasely!”_ You squeaked, batting his wandering hands. “Your sister and the bride are upstairs!”

“Ginny s’already outside – snogging Harry in the kitchen.”

“And you’ve already terrorized them, of course,” you said.

“All in a day’s work,” George grinned. “Wouldn’t be a proper brother if I didn’t annoy my little sister, would I?”

You pulled him towards you. “That’s not very nice,” you said. 

George smiled and pressed a kiss to your neck. His hand trailed down your spine and pressed you closer to him.

You were about to grab his neck and surge upwards when you heard a very disgruntled voice behind you. “George you big _hypocrite_. You can’t just snog your girlfriend and make fun of us downstairs.”

George groaned and you couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m trying to spend a moment with my Badger before this whole wedding thing!”

“You’ll see her in an hour! When you’re both walking down the aisle before Fleur. You’re not the groom, it isn’t back luck.” Ginny shot back. 

At the word groom, George brought his eyes to you and you shot him a glare. 

_Don’t you dare Weasley._ You pursed your lips.

He winked and nodded. “Alright, alright, I’m going then.”

George disapparated into the backyard and Ginny shot you a knowing look.

“What?” You asked.

“What was that look?” 

“ _What_ look?”

“ _You know what look_!” Ginny grinned. “I said something about marriage and he immediately looked at you.”

You rolled your eyes. “George has been asking me to marry him since this whole thing started. Right when he got the shop – I wasn’t even out of Hogwarts then!”

“And you said _no_?” Ginny asked.

“Of course!” You huffed. “We’re not ready – and he’s not asking for the right reasons. He’s scared and I refuse to be one of those couples that got married because…well…”

“You don’t know what could happen?” Ginny suggested.

“That sounds morbid doesn’t it?” You frowned.

“It does,” Ginny smiled softly, “but it’s true.”

“You look lovely, by the way,” you said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“You too, I’m so jealous that you can do your makeup like that,” Ginny said. “I can never get the spell just right.”

“Muggle talent, I guess,” you joked.

Ginny started telling you about her encounter with Harry but you couldn’t help but drift back to the nightmare you’d had last night.

_“You lied to me?” George asked, his face contorting into something horrible. “We promised, never to lie about the big things.”_

_“I know, Georgie, I’m sorry,” you reached out to hold his hand and he pushed you back._

_You fell on your knees, the ground hitting you hard. Shocked, you watched as Percy apparated next to him._

_“I told you nothing good comes from mingling with muggleborns,” Percy sneered. He waved his wand and you were frozen in place. “I’ll take her to the ministry; she’ll have to be judged like the rest of them.”_

_George nodded. His expression grim. “You ruined us. You ruined everything.”_

You were startled out of your memory and saw that Ginny was holding your arm. “Are you alright?” She asked. “You spaced out and got this horrible look on your face.”

“I’m fine,” you said, smoothing down the front of your dress. “I’m just a bit on edge, it feels like the second shoe is going to drop any minute now.”

Ginny smiled knowingly. “I’m only going to say this so you know you’re not alone.” Ginny took one of your hands and the gesture reminded you of Molly. “He’s going to forgive you. It’s his own fault really, for not realizing that you’d never leave us.”

Your eyes were glued to the floor; the shame creeping up your neck. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m one of your best friends, you don’t have to say anything. I saw your face when you got here yesterday afternoon. Hermione and you spent all evening huddled in a corner in the yard. I’m sorry you feel like you’ve got to go through this alone,” Ginny said, bringing you into a tight hug. “Remember, you’ve got me on your side.”

You hugged her back, just as tight, and fought the tears building in your eyes.

“Thank you,” you said quietly. “I’m sorry for lying.”

“S’alright,” she said, “I’m sure it’s harder on you than any of us.”

“Do you think…I mean, I can stay at my aunt’s empty flat in London but – do you think your mum…”

“What? Would let you stay here with us? ‘Course! She’s not going to let you out her sight much less all the way in London.” Ginny took in your expression and squeezed your shoulders. “Mum s’gonna be worried, not angry. You’re her favorite daughter-in-law, and I suspect you always will be, there’s nothing you can do that’s so wrong she’ll be mad forever.”

You shot her a look and she laughed. “We’re talking about the woman who raised Fred and George. Trust me, she’ll move on quickly,” Ginny said.

“I hope so,” you sighed, “I know George is going to have a fit.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose. “He’s the more dramatic one of the two of them. I can’t help you there. S’your own fault really.”

You laughed and hit her in the shoulder. “He’s the one who ran into me in Diagon Alley.”

Ginny smiled softly. “I’ll have more fun planning your wedding than this one.”

“Ginny!”

She snorted and pulled you up the stairs. “Come on, Fleur wanted to take a look at everyone before the guests start to arrive.”

You stumbled up a few stairs and winced when your elbow hit the bannister. “Ow, Ginny!” You complained, but she had already disappeared through the door. A head popped out from behind it, a grim expression on her face.

“Hello Hermione,” you greeted, rubbing your elbow.

“Hello,” she said, smiling weakly. “You look wonderful. George is probably chuffed.”

You laughed. “Sod off,” you said and motioned at her own red dress. “Has Ron seen _you_ yet?”

Hermione flushed bright red and you laughed. She finally cracked a genuine smile and you beckoned her out into the hall.

“How is it going in there?” You asked.

“Fleur is excited,” Hermione said, wringing her hands, “her mum…”

“–is worried we’re going to be attacked any moment?” You finished for her. “I know the feeling.”

Hermione frowned. “You said yesterday that you had something to tell me.”

You nodded, pulling her into the empty bathroom nearby. “I don’t think I’m going to be joining you three,” you said quietly, “Tonks is – she’s pregnant.”

“I know,” Hermione smiled, “she told me this morning when I found her brewing a potion for nausea. You want to stay and help the Order? If…if the Ministry falls, muggleborns will be hunted first.”

“I know, I’m–” the words died in your throat. You couldn’t tell her why you’d be helpful to the Order.

_Tell no one of your transfiguration. Anyone you tell will be in danger._

“—I’m one of the best at defense against the dark arts,” you said softly.

Hermione stared at you for a moment, nodding slowly. “You are.”

“If anything goes wrong, I could try to find you,” you added. “If you need my help, use the DA coins. Helga isn’t as recognizable like Hedwig was. She’s smaller and quicker.”

“Maybe,” Hermione chewed on her nail. “Everything is just so uncertain – I hate it.”

“I know,” you said, squeezing her arm. “It’s like we’re waiting for something to happen.” 

“Have you-” 

The door swung open to reveal Gabrielle, Fleur’s younger sister, who jumped in surprise. “ _Pardon_ ! _Je suis désolé_ – I did not think someone was in ‘ere!”

Hermione immediately grabbed a lock of your hair and pushed it into place. “Don’t worry, we were just fixing her hair. Come on,” she grabbed your hand, “let’s go back.”

You followed Hermione’s lead and stumbled when she stopped abruptly at the door. “We’ll talk further after the wedding,” she whispered.

Nodding, you put a smile on when Fleur called out your name. “You look beautiful!”

* * *

“Good afternoon, are you with the bride or groom?” You asked the next couple.

“Ze bride,” they said, speaking in rapid French. You blinked and frowned. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak much French - _par ici,_ ” you said, motioning towards the seats on the left. The couple smiled and found a few chairs to sit in. 

Surveying the tent, you couldn’t help but be in awe at the quick work they’d made of the backyard. It was _beautiful_. You hoped everything went off flawlessly – Bill and Fleur deserved it.

Molly waved and smiled excitedly at you as she took her seat in the front row next to Arthur. An older woman, with a _massive_ hat, next to him glanced over her shoulder and shot you a curious look. 

“Excuse me?”

Snapping out of your thoughts, you turned to greet the next guest but found George smiling down at you.

“Hello sir, are you with the bride or groom?” You joked.

George pretended to think for a moment. “Neither,” he said finally, “I’m here looking for someone – it seems the bride is ready to walk down the aisle and is missing one of her bridesmaids.”

“What?” You said, checking your watch. “Bloody hell, is that the time?”

A couple sitting nearby with young kids turned to glare at you and you winced. “ _Sorry_!” You mouthed.

George snorted and pulled your arm through his. “Come on, it’s time for the grand entrance.”

“Is Ron still cross that he’s not a groomsman?” You asked quietly as you made your way to the front of the house where Bill was standing, ready to move into place.

“Yeah,” George laughed lightly.

You smiled, remembering Ron’s offended expression when Bill explained that Fleur only wanted four bridesmaids. Gabrielle, her best friend from Beauxbatons, Ginny, and you. Bill spent a week trying to convince Ron he didn’t favor George over him. 

“You ready?” You asked an excited looking Bill.

He nodded, grinning widely. “Yeah. Is everything okay?”

“It’s perfect,” you told him, straightening his bow tie.

“Cheers,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“Come on mate,” a faintly familiar redhead said, “we need to take our seats.”

A disgruntled Ron was shoved forward and Hermione leaned in to whisper something into his ear. The man laughed and you shot him a bewildered look.

“Who is that?” You asked George.

The redhead overheard you and turned to look at you. “What? Forget me already?”

You frowned.

George laughed and pulled you closer to him. “That’s Harry,” he whispered.

“Blimey Ha – I mean, sorry Weasley,” you said quickly. “I forgot you were taking that this morning.”

Harry grinned and waved at you all, dragging Ron towards the tent.

“Alright everyone,” you said, clapping, “Bill - you first, Fleur will come down after and we’ll follow you.”

Bill nodded, he walked towards the tent and you waved towards the window, where Gabrielle nodded. You waved your wand and the instruments began playing Canon in D Major.

“You ready?” You asked George, watching one of Bill’s friends disappear around the corner.

“With you by my side? ‘Course,” he said, beginning the slow walk. 

You pinched his side. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what?” He asked innocently.

“You know what.”

George looked down at you. “I really have no idea what you mean.”

Rolling your eyes, you smiled as you felt everyone’s eyes turn to you. 

“The fact that we’re walking down an aisle and we could do this again sometime,” you said through your smile. You arrived at the balloon arch.

George leaned down, pressed a kiss to your cheek, and the crowd let out a collective _aw_.

“You said it, not me, love,” George whispered in your ear. “A bit desperate about this marriage thing aren’t you?”

Biting back a retort, you unhooked your arm from his and went to stand behind Fleur’s friend. 

The crowd stood as Fleur arrived at the end of the aisle. When the heads all swiveled to her, you caught George’s eye. Shooting him a glare he smiled jovially and winked at you.

Biting back a smile, you turned to watch Fleur. 

That git.

* * *

“Ouch Fred!” You hissed when he stepped on your feet for the fourth time. 

Fred flashed you an apologetic smile and twirled you around before you could say anything. You laughed, surprised, and punched his arm when he spun you back. 

“Ow,” he whined, “now we’re even.”

“Where is Angelina?” You complained. “I’m giving you back to her.”

“How dare you,” he asked in mock offense. “You should be nice to your brother-in-law you know.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

Fred grinned and you groaned. 

“George needs to stop joking about that!” You said. “You mum is going to overhear and kill us both!”

Fred snorted and you glared.

“I’m not joking!” You said, a touch hysterically. “She’s already told us that we’ve got to wait until Charlie and Percy get married.”

“You’ll be waiting forever then, who’s going to marry that git?” Fred said.

“Charlie’s handsome!” You said defensively.

“Cheers mate!” Charlie said, dancing with what looked like a Veela cousin. 

You waved him off.

“I _meant_ Percy,” Fred said, scowling.

“Oh,” you said, frowning, “Fred, he’s still your brother.”

“He’s a bloody traitor is what he is,” Fred snapped.

You sighed. “Fred-”

“Can I have the next dance?” A deep voice asked to you left. Viktor Krum stood, a nervous look in his eye and you smiled.

“’Course not,” Fred said.

Glaring at him, you let go of his hands and turned to Viktor. “Of course, you can,” you said gently. 

A slower song started playing and you watched as Viktor smiled before placing a hand on your back. 

“Now shoo,” you said to Fred, who rolled his eyes and went off towards the food.

“Is your boyfriend angry?” Viktor asked.

“That’s not my boyfriend,” you laughed, “that was Fred. His girlfriend is over at our table with Hermione.”

Viktor’s eyes darted behind you before nodding. “It is very hard to tell them apart,” he said, apologetic.

“You get used to it,” you said. “How have you been? How’s quidditch?”

“It is going vell, thank you,” he answered, twirling you gently. “I remember you vanted to be a Healer, yes?”

You leaned back, surprised, and nodded. You’d had a few conversations with Viktor when he’d been at Hogwarts. Not purposefully, but you and Hermione always studied together. Where Hermione had gone, he followed. He never struck you as mean or prejudiced – quiet and solemn but mostly curious about the English wizarding world. Viktor had found it fascinating that you were both muggleborn – you especially with family in America. 

“Yes, I did,” you said.

“Vhat vent vrong?” He asked.

You frowned. “Why do you think something went wrong?”

Viktor tapped his finger against your furrowed brows. “Your face got sad,” he explained.

“Healing isn’t – the right option for me at the moment,” you explained carefully. 

Viktor smiled sadly. “I understand.”

Shrugging, you looked down at your feet. “Maybe some other time?”

“It is good to try and chase your dreams,” he said helpfully, “I became seeker.”

“A _great_ seeker.”

Viktor flushed, a sheepish smile growing on his face.

“How is-”

“Could I cut in?” A loud voice asked.

Jarred, you looked over your shoulder to see a disgruntled looking George. 

Viktor nodded, pressing a light kiss to your knuckles and swiftly walking away. With a firm tug, you stumbled into George’s arms. “Oi,” you said, squeezing his hand tighter than necessary. “What exactly is your problem?”

“You dancing practically chest to chest with a seeker you’ve called dreamy!”

“That was in my fifth year George!” You admonished. George winced and smiled sheepishly at you. “He’s a _friend_. He was just asking me about being a Healer.”

“Sorry,” he said, bringing you closer to him. “He was getting too close and he’s a professional seeker for Merlin’s sake.”

“So?” You said. “I prefer beaters that own a joke shop. Plus, I apparently have a thing for redheads.”

George grinned and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” You leaned your head on his chest and smiled when he brought his cheek down to the top of your head. You let him sway you both around the dance floor, narrowly missing other couples.

“I apparently have a thing for you, anything you do,” George said quietly.

“Yeah?” You asked propping your chin on him and looking up at him. 

“Yeah,” he said, leaning down for a kiss. You surged up, threading your fingers through his hand and scratching at his scalp. His arms went around your waist and you pressed up against him.

“Don’t you two need to come up for air?”

George huffed and you leaned back to glance at an amused Fred. Angelina winced. “Sorry,” she said, “I tried to lead him away from you two.”

You laughed. 

“Georgie?” A woman a few feet away called out. “Fred? Is that you two?”

“Hello, Aunt Amelia,” George said, sighing. You pinched his side at the same time Angelina hit Fred.

“Go say hi,” you both whispered. 

“Ouch!” “Watch the goods woman!”

You both crossed your arms and they sighed loudly before forcing a smile on their faces.

“Weasleys,” Angelina said jokingly, rolling her eyes.

“Tell me about it,” you said. “Oh, I’m going to go get some food – you want anything?”

“Yes please! I’m starving!” 

A loud voice called Angelina’s name. She groaned and you smiled sympathetically at her. “I’ll save you a plate?”

“ _Please_.”

“Oh, look Arthur, I found her!” Another voice said, a hand pointing towards you.

You sighed and Angelina chuckled. “Meet you at the buffet in ten minutes?”

Glancing towards the people at the table beckoning you, you shook your head. “Twenty.”

“Deal,” Angelina said, turning back towards the crowd.

You walked over to Arthur and Molly, who both seemed a bit red in the face, and sat down at their table. 

“Darling girl,” Molly said, her eyes bright, “I haven’t seen you all day!

“I know, it was a busy morning. Wrangling the twins is a full-time job,” you joked. 

Molly huffed. “I _know_.” She lifted her cup before taking a healthy swig. 

You laughed, surprised at her reaction and Arthur chuckled with you. 

“And to which twin do you belong to?” A harsh voice interrupted.

“Muriel!” Molly hissed. “She doesn’t _belong_ to George-”

An older woman sat in the seat next to Arthur, who immediately glanced tentatively at Molly. 

“Ah, you’re the other muggleborn then?” She asked, adjusting her large hat. You blinked, remembering her during the ceremony.

“Yes, I am,” you said cautiously.

“You cannot go around asking if people are muggleborn, Aunt Muriel,” Molly whispered harshly.

“Why not?” Muriel asked, nonplussed. “If someone were to ask me if I was pureblood, I’d answer. Did I offend you?”

“No?” You said, glancing at Molly who was puffing up.

Muriel gave you a once over and nodded. “You’ve got better posture than the other one. What’s her name? Ron’s girlfriend?”

“They’re not dating,” Arthur tried to explain.

“Brave of them both – Ron and George – to stick by their sides. We’re already being watched,” Muriel said, sighing heavily, “love does turn people into bumbling idiots.”

Molly turned an alarming shade of purple. “Muriel – I – they’re the most talented witches here,” Molly said loyally. “They’d be wonderful additions to the Weasley family.”

Muriel shrugged. “Possibly, but this won’t help us a bit. You Weasleys breed like gnomes.” She shot you a contemplative look. 

This time, you flushed. “We – I wouldn’t – um–”

Arthur looked over his shoulder and hastily stood up. “Er – Bill is calling me darling; I’ll be right back.”

Molly barely spared him a look, her eyes narrowing.

“Oh, take a breath before you choke,” Muriel told Molly. She gestured to you and took a long sip of her drink. “She’s beautiful and possibly his perfect fit in every way but, you both must know that they’ll go after her and the other muggleborn first. It’s not smart - not right now. It’s nothing personal, it’s about survival.” 

The words hit you right in the chest. A truth you’d been trying hard to ignore.

“I would die before I let anything happen to him,” you said quietly, “to _any_ of them.”

Muriel took another sip and smiled, something close to respect in her eye. “I know, dear. I see how you both look at each other. The same way Ginerva had her head lost in the clouds for that Potter boy last year.” She sighed, her demeanor turning serious. “My nephew would die for you too, that much is clear.”

You opened your mouth to interrupt when she shot you a look. 

“But, isn’t that the problem?”

And with that, everything you’d been trying to disregard slammed back into your mind. Feeling the tears building, you went to stand but she took your hand. 

“It’s for the best,” she said quietly, her green eyes sharp and clear. “If you both make it out of this alive, which I hope you do, you might make a wonderful couple.”

Her hand released you and you were off like a shot. Molly finally exploded, her loud voice carrying across the yard. You just made it out of the tent when Fred’s hand came out to stop you. Taking a deep breath, you tried to keep your tears at bay. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Let me go Fred,” you said, “ _please_ , let me go.”

“Badger?” You heard George’s voice from behind you.

“I saw her talking to you, she upset you - what’s wrong?” Fred asked quietly.

You glared at him. “Let. Me. Go.” 

“What’s happening?” You heard George ask.

“Aunt Muriel-”

Not waiting around until the end of the sentence, you jerked your arm out of Fred’s grasp and ran off.

You’d only made it to the wall when George caught up. He grabbed your arm and turned you to face him.

“What’d she say to you?” George asked, anger fluttering across his face. 

“The truth,” you said with a hiccup, “she told me the truth. Let me go George, I just - I promise we’ll talk about it. For right now, please, _let me go._ I’ll be right back. I just need five minutes to myself.”

George’s hand released you but he turned your chin up to him.

“We _will_ talk about this,” he said seriously, “please? I want to know what she said.”

You nodded, sniffling.

“I love you, more than anything,” he said softly, his thumb catching one of your stray tears.

You laughed wetly, a sudden rush of love for him threatening to overwhelm you. “More than chocolate cake?”

He smiled and nodded. “More than a good prank, a chocolate frog, and definitely more than my meddling aunt.”

You laughed and hit his shoulder. 

“Alright?” He asked, glancing at the nearly empty garden. A few people were mingling about, glasses in their hands. You saw a figure sitting on the stone wall a few yards away. 

“I’m alright, George, I promise.” You squeezed his hand. “Your dad and Remus reinforced the wards. It’s safe. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

George gave you one last look before nodding. He kissed your cheek and walked back towards the tent.

You continued towards the wall and quickly realized the figure was a faintly familiar redhead. They were staring emptily towards the sky, not moving at your arrival. 

“Um,” you started intelligently, “do you mind if I sit with you?”

The man looked at you and laughed. “Forgot it was me, did you?”

You startled. “Oh, _Jesus_ , Harry – I’m sorry!”

“S’alright,” he smiled and beckoned you over. 

You sat with him on the wall and stared at the fairies lighting the tent.

“Should I ask?” Harry motioned to where George and you had stood a few minutes ago. 

“Nope,” you said, wiping more tears away.

“Are you alright?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Your eyes stung. “No.”

“Alright then,” he said simply. 

You smiled and looped your arm around his. Everything since Sirius’ death had been so busy and complicated -- you hadn’t been able to spend any time with Harry. 

Sitting in silence for a while, you sighed.

“Do you regret it?” You asked Harry.

“Regret what?” He asked, his eyes still on the stars. 

“Breaking up with Ginny even though you still love her,” you said quietly.

He sighed and looked down. “No. Anyone close to me has a target on their back. Sometimes I regret letting them take me in. If something happened to any of them because of me...”

You knew exactly what he meant. 

“I’m scared,” you said quietly, ashamed to admit it. Your eyes were glued to the grass below your feet. “I’m scared he won’t forgive me after this is all over. I’m scared that it won’t mean anything because even if we’re not together, they must know that I was important to him. I’m so scared about everything and it’s exhausting.”

Your chest heaved as you took a shuddering breath but you felt better. After a moment, Harry’s hand found yours and he squeezed it.

“Me too,” he smiled sadly. “I’m scared too.” 

* * *

On the walk back to the tent, Harry started telling you silly jokes in an attempt to make you laugh. 

“Oh, that was just awful,” you told him, laughing.

Harry just smiled and suddenly stopped short. “I’ll be right back,” he said, walking towards an older man at a nearby table. 

You glanced around the dance floor and found George sitting at a table with Ginny. His eyes caught yours and you smiled softly.

 _Alright_? He mouthed.

You nodded, you motioned for him to stay put. Quickly, you made your way through the dancing pairs and threw yourself into the empty chair by George. 

“Well, they’re really have fun,” you said, watching everyone on the dance floor.

Ginny smiled. “Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it?”

“So?” George asked. “What did that old witch say?”

“What old witch?” Ginny asked.

“Aunt Muriel made Badger cry,” Fred said, popping up behind Ginny.

“What?” Ginny exclaimed. She whirled around to look at you.

“Fred!” You hissed. “I’m fine, she didn’t say anything I didn’t already know.”

George frowned. “And that was?”

You hesitated and Ginny shot you a knowing look. 

“Can’t we just- _oof._ ” A sharp tug at your chest made you stand suddenly. 

“What?” George stood, his hand on your shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know,” you whispered, “something is wrong.” 

Fred came to your other side and you grabbed your wand. Ginny’s expression went serious, her eyes darting around you all.

Then it hit you. “George – the wards I put up-”

A scream cut you off and you watched as a patronus bounced into the middle of the dance floor. 

Your eyes widened. _Shacklebolt_.

“ _The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming…they are coming…”_

There was a moment of silence. Your heart pounded and you instinctively reached for George. Then, it seemed, everyone moved at once. 

The snapping of disapparition echoed above the chaos and you strained to find Hermione. George pushed you behind him as death eaters descended around you. 

“Come on!” Fred screamed, barely audible over the noise. You heard someone scream your name and you whirled around to see Hermione before she apparated away. 

You exhaled. They were safe. A scream to your left brought you back to the present and you pointed your wand.

“ _Protego maxima!_ ” 

A hand wrapped itself around your bicep and you screamed. 

“It’s me!” Arthur shouted. “Come on!”

He dragged you to where Fred, George, and Molly stood. George wrapped himself around you and you shot him a confused look.

“Alright,” he said, “quickly now, like we planned. _Be quick Molly!”_

She nodded, grabbing onto Fred and George. The world around you blurred and within seconds you were at a small stone house. 

“Where are we?” You asked. “We need to go back; we need to help everyone!”

“All the muggleborns have left,” Fred explained, quickly waving his wand. “ _Salvio hexia._ ”

You watched Molly do the same at the other end of the property.

“Whose house is this? George, what is happening?” You snapped.

“It’s my house, Merlin’s beard, stop shouting like a chicken,” Muriel said, standing by the door. She removed her large pink hat and went inside. 

Turning back to George, you shot him an incredulous look. 

“We had a plan,” he explained quickly, “in case they knew about Bill and Fleur’s wedding.”

“Okay?” You said, your head spinning. “What does-”

“We had to get all the muggleborns out then Harry, Ron, and Hermoine,” Fred said, moving to the front of the house. 

“Dad said they would use anything to try to find out where Harry was,” George said. “I didn’t want it to be like this, we didn’t think they’d attack now.”

“You didn’t want _what_ to be like this?” You asked.

“It’s been five minutes!” Molly shouted.

Fred nodded, pressing a kiss to your forehead and squeezing your shoulder. “Be careful in America, yeah? See you soon.” With that, he disapparated. 

You blinked. “ _What?_ ”

“You’ve got to go – go get your parents and _go_ , now,” George said. “The Minister is dead and you need to leave now.”

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. 

“Love–” You interrupted George by grabbing him by the neck and crushing a kiss to his lips. He reacted instantly, his hands coming up to your shoulders. Desperate, you poured everything you had into the kiss.

“Will you two get ahold of yourselves?” Muriel shouted.

You both ignored her.

“Alright,” George said, dazed and breathing harshly. He leaned his forehead against yours and you felt pressure at the back of your eyes. 

“I love you,” you said quietly.

“I love you too,” he said seriously. “Be careful.”

George started to pull away from you but you held onto him. 

“I’ve got to go back before they notice–”

“My parents are gone George,” you said quickly.

He reared back, surprised. “W-what do you mean?”

“They’re alright, they just - I’ve let my Aunt know but they believe that they’re on holiday,” you said.

“They left you behind?” He asked, incredulous.

“No,” you said slowly, “they’ve forgotten me. They know they’re married - I’ve only erased their memories of me.”

There was a brief moment of silence before he understood.

“ _You obliviated your parents_?” George shouted. 

“I couldn’t leave, you know that! I’m a good dueler and you know the Order could use me,” you shouted back. “You said it yourself! You want to protect people.”

Molly rounded the corner and dusted off her dress. “Alright, I’ve finished the wards. George – what are you still doing here?” She glanced between you two. “Are you all alright - what - what’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that my girlfriend thought it’d be smart to stay behind,” he said, eyes furious. You shrank into yourself. “She obliviated her parents into going to America without her. She stayed behind to fight.”

“Come off it,” you said, annoyed he wasn’t listening.

“Come off what?” He yelled. “You didn’t even tell me!”

You took a step back, stunned by his anger. You knew he would be – but it was different now that you were here.

“George –” Before you could even get your sentence out, he shot you a look of disdain and stormed off. 

“I’m going back. They’ll want to talk to us.”

You felt your heart break as he disapparated. Molly shot you a sympathetic look.

“Don’t fret dear, we’ll talk this out when this is over alright? Stay here with Muriel. We’ll be back soon.” She kissed your cheek and disappeared. 

You stood frozen in the yard, eyes on where George had vanished. You felt hollow inside. The look of anger – of _hurt_ – on his face, that memory would be seared into your brain forever.

“Are you going to stand outside all day or are you going to actually do something useful?” Muriel called out to you.

_Shit._

“Come on, I’ll make you some tea.”

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and walked inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have the next three or four installments outlined but I have a few other WIPs I'm bouncing between. I know ao3's hits are skewed off because of covid19 so the comments are really motivating and lovely to see! Hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> As always you can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)** , come say hi!


End file.
